2nd Sim football draft
Moon Monsters: Coby Oconnell, Washington QB #West Texas 'Mericans: Jedidiah Hairston, Maryland RB #Team Yisus: Bryce Inwood, Nebraska WR #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Douglass Hawkins, Michigan DE #West Texas 'Mericans: Quentin Dawn, Michigan CB #Moon Monsters: Ian Long, Alabama OT #Team Yisus: Gerald Jennings, Oklahoma DT #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Jayson Burns, Indiana S #Moon Monsters: Israel Venturi, Illinois OG/C #(#1) Uzbekistan Cherubs (From WT'): Jared Ashman, Hofstra WR #Team Yisus: Ezekiel Schmidt, Florida ILB #(#2) Moon Monsters (From UC): Kendrick Bise, Syracuse TE #West Texas 'Mericans: Jackson Seymour, Mississippi St. S #Moon Monsters: Percy Wallace, Washington ILB #Team Yisus: Gabriel Bloodworth, Washington OT #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Dylan Addison, Illinois ILB #Moon Monsters: Rex Giannini, Clemson OG/C #West Texas 'Mericans: Daunte Taube, LSU CB #Team Yisus: Earl Pintor, Ohio St. OL #(#1) West Texas 'Mericans (From UC): Williams Fulz, Hawaii TE #West Texas 'Mericans: Dudley Dufour, Connecticut DT #Moon Monsters: Kyle Forshi, FREE AGENT TE #Team Yisus: Warren Cobb, Missouri DE #Moon Monsters: Francisco Naab, Louisville CB #West Texas 'Mericans: Aaron Norcross, Boston College RB #Team Yisus: Bradley Zeh, Florida OG/C #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Lawrence Litwin, FREE AGENT RB #West Texas 'Mericans: Noel Cantania, Ohio St. OT #Moon Monsters: Daron Pateo, Arkansas WR #Team Yisus: Evan Loney, Hawaii QB #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Jay Middendorf, Vanderbilt DE #Moon Monsters: Thaddeus Longmore, FREE AGENT WR #West Texas 'Mericans: Michael Buhr, Oregon S #Team Yisus: Roman Oland, Temple DE #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Ernesto Sanborn, Georgia OG/C #West Texas 'Mericans: Gary Frost, FREE AGENT K #Moon Monsters: Jamaal Dones, Maryland TE #Team Yisus: Luther Harvey, Alabama OLB #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Man Bays, FREE AGENT QB #Moon Monsters: Dwayne Janney, Kansas WR #West Texas 'Mericans: Darius McFaul, FREE AGENT CB #Team Yisus: Shelby Most, Louisville OG/C #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Ronald Shepard, FREE AGENT K #West Texas 'Mericans: Kendall Locke, FREE AGENT WR #Moon Monsters: Philipe Arnold, Minnesota K #Team Yisus: Bo Lynch, FREE AGENT K #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Terrell Furmann, Florida St. CB #Moon Monsters: Tad Borunda, Michigan S #West Texas 'Mericans: Kyle Folicastro, Vanderbilt DE #Team Yisus: Rafael Emery, FREE AGENT DE #Uzbekistan CHerubs: Kirk Felter, UCLA OT #West Texas 'Mericans: Lenard Braaten, FREE AGENT QB #Moon Monsters: Roger Bosak, Nebraska OLB #Team Yisus: Gavin Leadbetter, Washington DT #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Damon Vanderbilt, FREE AGENT P #Moon Monsters: Frances McDaniel, FREE AGENT S #West Texas 'Mericans: Sylvester Cubbage, UCLA ILB #Team Yisus: William Oryan, FREE AGENT P #Uzbekistan CHerubs: Andy Flock, SOuth Carlina DT #West Texas 'Mericans: Xavier Billiangs, Oklhoma St. WR #Moon Monsters: Carson Flepper, Duke DT #Team Yisus: Tim Draggoo, Texas Tech ILB #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Baako Radcliff, FREE AENT TE #Moon Monsters: Sam Battle, Northern Illinois OT #West Texas 'Mericans: Ray Bee, Delaware OLB #Team Yisus: Blair Cleveland, Grambling LS #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Max Faust, Maryland OLB #West Texas 'Mericans: Bynchi Munger, FREE AGENT P #Moon Monsters: Derek Monroe, Duke RB #Team Yisus: Zollie Compton, North Carolina AT RB #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Curvin Dressler, Miami LS #Moon Monsters: Calvin Lingerry, FREE AGENT P #West Texas 'Mericans: Lucio Donner, Cincinatti CB #Team Yisus: Emilio Galle, Florida St. OG/C #Uzbkistan CHerubs: Irwin Patricia, Maryland DE #West Texas 'Mericans: Ozzie Arenas, BYU LS #Moon Monsters: Gravity May, Harvard OG/C #Team Yisus: Marcus Blandon, San Diego St. OT #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Milo Mott, Washington DE #Moon Monsters: Pep Wilcox, Fresno St. LS #West Texas 'Mericans: Mykhall Hanspard, Wake Forest RB #Team Yisus: Tim Eckel, Ole Miss WR #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Leon Erikssohn, USC S #West Texas 'Mericans: Jarrett Van Valkenberg, Marquette OLB #Moon Monsters: Horacio Fincham, USC DE #Team Yisus: Tab Popson, Pittsburgh TE #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Randy Devoe, Sam Houston St. ILB #Moon Monsters: Kenny Rodrigo, Minnesota QB #West Texas 'Mericans: Vernon Wiggins, Toledo OT #Team Yisus: Creston Duncan, Indiana St. OG/C #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Tut Livingston, Bowling Green DT #West Texas 'Mericans: Adam Lannan, Louisiana Tech DT #Moon Monsters: Larry Henderson, Northwestern DE #Team Yisus: Adam Stackhouse, Rice DE #Uzbekistan Cherubs: Rasheed Ellis, Minnesota WR NOTES: 1: The West Texas 'Mericans traded their 3rd overall pick (became WR Jared Ashman) to the Cherubs in exchange for DE Salvador Walker and a 5th round pick (used as TE Williams Fulz) 2: The Cherubs gave this pick to the Monsters in exchange for signing RFA Glenn McClenton. 3: Cherubs 6th round pick Forfeited in order to franchise OT Napoleon Bratcher. 4: Rasheed Ellis was Mr. Irrelevant.